Solo quiero que vuelvas
by Peque-Fanfic's
Summary: Cuando te cambias de casa, muchos misterios vienen con ella. ¿Sabes que personas vivieron ahí? ¿Alguna vez, te has preguntando sobre la existencia de los fantasmas? ¿Si en realidad existen o no?


29 de Mayo, 2013

Querido Amiga:

Nunca vivimos en una casa en particular. Creo que he tenido más casas que amigos. Ya era la no me acuerdo vez que nos mudábamos. Cuando vi la casa en fotos me pareció algo extraña, en ese momento un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo.

Una vez nos mudamos a una casa que era algo pequeña, según los amigos de mi vecina: Caroline, decía que salían fantasmas. Tuve unos 6 meses viviendo y nunca vi a ningún fantasma. Ella y Stefan son los únicos amigos que todavía tengo a pesar de vivir en ciudad diferentes.

Mi padre, mi madre y yo íbamos para la casa "extraña", mi padre iba a cerrar el negocio con el dueño. Cuando íbamos a entrar a la casa vi que tenia el techo en forma de triangulo, unas ventanas algo grandes para lo normal y unos jardines de rosas rojas y blancas.

Estábamos en frente de la puerta, mi padre solo medio toco la puerta y ya la estaban abriendo. Mi madre frunció el seño al igual que mi padre, yo solo me quede sorprendida.

El chico que nos atendió tenia el cabello un poco mas bajo de su mejilla y detrás de el había una neblina, no me la imaginaba, era de verdad.

- ¿Qué quieren? –Nos dijo con la vos un poco gruesa.

-Disculpe…

-Pasen, vienen a ver la casa. –Interrumpió el señor a mi madre, abriendo más la puerta.

Mis padres se vieron a la cara y entraron.

El pasillo antes de entrar a la sala, tenía especies de plantas enredadas en unos pilares. Cuando llegamos a la sala todo estaba cubierto en sabanas, mis padres se sentaron en un sofá y el chico en otro. Mientras que yo estaba observando pared por pared, adorno por adorno, todo.

El techo era de madera pulida, había una lámpara en centro de la sala, unas cuantas mesitas a los lados de los muebles y un hermoso piano en una esquina, lo cual me pareció muy lindo ya que Stefan me enseño a tocar el piano. Al lado izquierdo del piano estaban una torre de libros clásicos. No pude contener las ganas y toque levemente las teclas del piano.

-¿Por qué una casa así esta tan barata? –Pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

-El chico del cuadro fue un cantante del siglo XIX que vivía en esta casa –El chico empezó a explicar mientras yo detallaba el cuadro, que estaba arriba del piano. –Y desapareció en misteriosas circunstancias. Dicen que el fantasma aparece en la casa.

Mi padre no pudo contener la risa.

-Yo me imagino que esos serán mitos urbanos –Dijo mi padre.

-No –dijo el chico mirando a mi padre con cara de que si sale el fantasma.

Al final mi padre compró la casa, y tuvimos que pasar la noche en ella, todo estaba en su lugar, mi padre no tuvo que comprar ni camas, ni muebles ni nada. Compró la casa con todo. Me tocó dormir en una habitación, un poco pequeña pero acogedora. Un closet, una pequeña vitrina y muebles estaban al frente de la cama.

Estaba dormida, eran las doce y doce minutos de la madrugada cuando de repente escuché a alguien tocar el piano, me levanté de la cama un poco emocionada y extrañada ya que ni mi madre y mi padre tocan el piano. Salí de mi habitación y me asome en la baranda del primer piso, vi que nadie estaba tocando el piano, arriba de mi cayeron unas hojas con letras musicales algo desgastadas.

Bajé las escaleras y caí de rodillas al suelo para ver las hojas. Tomé dos y me levanté para leerlas. Mientras que la música aun seguía en mi oído, en el suelo volvió a aparecer la neblina. Cuando terminé de leer, vi que el cantante del cuadro esta delante de mí, pegue un grito de miedo, todo desapareció y volví a subir a mi habitación.

Al amanecer…

Estaba sentada en el comedor, les conté a mis padres lo que me había pasado en la madrugada.

-Papa, el dueño de la casa tenia razón, en la madrugada se me apareció el fantasma del cuadro –les dije un poco asustada ya que me daba miedo solo en pensar en el fantasma.

-El por eso el grito de anoche –Dijo mi madre sentándose para empezar a comer.

- ¿No me digas que ahora crees en apariciones? –Me preguntó mi padre sarcásticamente. –Buuu –Dijo haciendo referencia a un fantasma.

-Ustedes nunca me creen nada –Les dije mientras me paraba del comedor para irme a la universidad.

No me podía concentrar en clases, ese fantasma invadía mi mente a cada momento, ya le empiezo a creer a Caroline, tenia razón. ¿Ahora como hago? Esto de seguro me va a causar varios problemas.

Cuando salí de clases, volví a mi casa, llegue a la madrugada otra vez, siempre llegaba a esa hora ya que me quedaba terminando las maquetas para el proyecto de fin de año. Eran las doce y once minutos de la madrugada cuando me senté en el comedor ya que mi madre me guardó un poco de cena, ya había empezado a comer. Doce y doce. Volvió a aparecer la neblina en el comedor, la música volvió a invadir mí oído. …

_Solo quiero que vuelvas,_

_Nada es igual sin ti,_

_Quiero que regreses,_

_¿Cómo pudo haber tanta destrucción?... _

Aquel fantasma me tapo la boca con su dedo índice para que no gritara y me hizo seña con su mano para que lo siguiera. Tenía un aspecto algo pálido, su peinado era anticuado y su vestimenta aún más. Lo tome de la mano…

Estaba dormida, era eso. Me había quedado dormida comiendo.

Llegó el fin de semana y me dedique a leer los libros de lectura clásica -que estaba al lado del piano- en el jardín de la casa. En unos de esos libros estaba uno de Poesía: _José de Espronceda - Canción del Pirata._

_Con diez cañones por banda,  
viento en popa, a toda vela,  
no corta el mar, sino vuela  
un velero bergantín.  
Bajel pirata que llaman,  
por su bravura, el Temido  
en todo mar conocido  
del uno al otro confín._

Una de las ventanas del primer piso se abrió salvajemente. El estaba allí. Me volvió hacer seña que lo siguiera, mi cuerpo siguió la orden.

Corrí hasta la habitación pero no estaba allí, busque por toda esa habitación y vi en el espejo de una peinadora "Biblioteca 4-12" Busque la habitación en la casa y me fui al estante 4, lo que no entendía era el "12", busqué en todos los libros. Boté una carpeta y antes de caer al suelo la sostuve. En esa carpeta estaban unos recortes de periódico.

"Compositor Damon Salvatore desaparece misteriosamente de su casa."

En otro decía: "El misterio de la desaparición de Salvatore sigue sin resolverse."

Otros papeles tenía la letra de la canción de aquella noche. El otro recorte si me sorprendió.

"Su ultima canción: _Quiero que vuelvas. _Incompleta para siempre."

Sin darme cuenta tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, este compositor me dio algo de curiosidad. Esperé hasta las doce y doce minutos y me senté en el asiento, el fuego de la chimenea de apagó y el apareció. Se sentó a mi lado, me susurró la continuación de su canción a mi oído y yo sin pensarlo empecé a escribirla en aquellas hojas viejas.

Damon cuidadosamente empezó a tocar el piano mientras que yo escribía poco a poco. Aquella canción incompleta ya estaba completa.

-Solo quiero que vuelvas… -Cante inconcientemente. Cuando vuelvo en sí, él ya no estaba. Desde esa noche nunca más lo volví a ver.

Gracias por oír mi historia.


End file.
